


don't look at the clock

by theafterimages



Series: frat au [9]
Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after his seemingly inevitable hookup with Jaehwan, Kyungsoo realizes that maybe they should have waited just a little longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't look at the clock

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/11522.html#cutid2). Set during early 2012.

Kyungsoo could get used to starting his mornings like this.

_This_ meaning straddling Jaehwan in his bed, trading lazy, half-awake kisses while Jaehwan jerks them both off with one hand. Not what Kyungsoo had been planning, any of it, but after being all but fucked through the mattress the night before he just hadn’t felt like going back to his own bed, especially when the option was curling up with a warm, pliant, insistently affectionate Jaehwan. And while he was there, well, why not get in a little more before calling their one-night stand over?

Jaehwan keeps kissing him even after they’ve both come again, pulling him back for more every time Kyungsoo tries to get up. Kyungsoo normally doesn’t see the point in sticking around after hookups, but he indulges Jaehwan for a while. Jaehwan’s more than earned it, and besides, he’s probably one of the best kissers Kyungsoo has experienced.

Kyungsoo lingers until his phone alarm goes off a third time and is surprised by just how reluctant he is to finally shift off Jaehwan, moving to sit on the edge of the bed as he turns his phone off. 

Jaehwan yawns, skimming a hand down Kyungsoo’s back before Kyungsoo can both hear and feel him flop down onto the mattress. “I can’t believe your first class is this early,” Jaehwan complains.

“I never said you had to wake up, too,” Kyungsoo reminds him.

“Wanted to send you off right.” 

Kyungsoo cards his hand through Jaehwan’s tangled hair even as he scoffs at him, amused when Jaehwan leans into his touch. He’d wondered what this would be like, the aftermath of the hookup that’s seemed inevitable for months now, and is glad that it’s not awkward. Nothing even feels different between them, except that Kyungsoo now knows how it will feel if he gives in to the attraction between them rather than testing them both by holding out.

He finally gets up, pulling his discarded clothes back on. He half-expects Jaehwan to go back to sleep, so he startles a little when he hears Jaehwan’s voice.

“If you ever want to do this again…” Jaehwan begins.

Kyungsoo _should_ laugh it off, but when he turns back to do just that he sees there’s something so vulnerable in Jaehwan’s smile that anything Kyungsoo would have said vanishes from his mind. Instead Kyungsoo crosses back over to him, cupping Jaehwan’s face in his hands and claiming his swollen lips for one kiss after another, all but losing himself until Jaehwan’s attempt to pull him back into bed snaps him back to reality.

Kyungsoo laughs roughly, pulling free. “I have to go to class,” he reminds Jaehwan.

“Isn’t this more important?” Jaehwan asks with an exaggerated pout, catching Kyungsoo’s hand.

“More important than a test worth 20 percent of my grade?”

“Okay, _just_ as important.”

Kyungsoo laughs and squeezes his hand. “Go back to sleep. I’ll see you later.”

“Can’t wait.” Jaehwan tugs on his hand until Kyungsoo leans down and indulges Jaehwan with another kiss, and then gives him a light shove. “Go on; get out of here before I change your mind.”

Kyungsoo shuts the door quietly behind him, still smiling to himself—an expression that fades quickly enough when he hears a disbelieving, and all too familiar, exclamation from down the hall.

He closes his eyes momentarily, then reopens them and forces himself to turn and face Chanyeol, who’s goggling at him. “You guys finally did it?”

“Yeah, you guys can settle the betting pool, whatever,” Kyungsoo says flatly. He loves Kappa Tau, he does, but he’s never going to be comfortable with how easy it is for gossip to travel in this house. “So what?”

“So you—today—” Chanyeol flails, “ _Kyungsoo_. You and Jaehwan—don’t you know what today is?”

A very dim realization pokes at the back of Kyungsoo’s mind and his eyes widen. “No.”

Chanyeol nods gravely. “You guys hooked up on _Valentine’s Day_.” 

Kyungsoo is frozen with horror. This can’t be happening. Not to him. Not with Jaehwan. Not on—

“Are you-” Chanyeol begins after a moment.

“No,” Kyungsoo says flatly.

“But you-”

“ _No_.” Kyungsoo shoulders past him, not that it deters Chanyeol from bounding after him. “We didn’t do it on purpose. It was just a hookup. We’re just friends. That’s it.” Even so, Kyungsoo can’t quite shake the memory of Jaehwan’s wide, awed eyes, or the way his hands had been so gentle, not like he thought Kyungsoo was delicate, but like he couldn’t believe Kyungsoo was there at all.

“Just a hookup on Valentine’s Day!” Chanyeol says, his voice probably loud enough to wake half the campus, and Kyungsoo groans. “Did you-”

Kyungsoo rounds on him, and Chanyeol takes a step back. “ _Friends_ ,” Kyungsoo says again. “That’s it. Don’t say anything to anybody else.”

Chanyeol nods rapidly, and some of Kyungsoo’s tension eases. Chanyeol pushes too hard, sometimes, but Kyungsoo trusts him. Once Chanyeol agrees to something, he stays true to his word.

“So what are you going to do now?” Chanyeol asks, falling back into step with him.

“Go to class.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “I mean you and Jaehwan.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes right back. “There is no me and Jaehwan, I told you. We hooked up, it’s over, we’re just friends. He’s not even the first person in KT I’ve slept with. Why-”

“Yeah, but he’s… Jaehwan,” Chanyeol says with a shrug. “You guys are different. Don’t you think so?”

“No,” Kyungsoo says firmly, and tells himself that the way his heart had thudded erratically at Chanyeol’s words is some weird side effect of test-induced stress, or sleep deprivation, or anything but the result of thinking about being with Jaehwan again.


End file.
